1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to painting tools and, more particularly, to a multiple-roller painting tool that provides for the painting of both walls adjoining an interior angle/corner evenly and simultaneously.
2. Description of the Background
Mainstream interior decorating relies heavily on painting, and a variety of different tools have evolved to help in accomplishing the same. One of the places where painting takes considerable time and effort is the typical internal angle/corner where two surfaces meet. Painting internal angles/corners is typically accomplished by manually applying paint with a brush using a constant and generous amount of paint with overlapping strokes in order to cover strips typically four inches wide along both adjoining surfaces. Moreover, tall walls increase the amount of time needed to paint because the use of a ladder is required in order to reach the top of the internal corner and adjoining walls.
A typical right angle corner where two interior surfaces meet can also be painted manually using the corner painting tool described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,662 to Newman, Sr. et al. which is manufactured and sold by Mr. Longarm, Inc. of Greenwood, Mo. The Newman, Sr. et al. patent discloses a pad formed as a 90° angle that fits within the profile of an internal corner/angle. The pad is attached to a handle that swivels 180° along the direction in which the paint is being applied, and can make use of an extension pole in order to reach high walls.
Another device for painting internal corners is a 3″ diameter by 1″ long foam roller formed with the edge/end in a “V”-shape that may be used to apply paint to both surfaces in narrow strips. A small roller with a handle and a covered end is also useful for this purpose, particularly in close quarters where its lightweight construction helps to speed up the painting process.
Unfortunately, the aforementioned devices possess significant deficiencies and fall well short of the optimum painting tool. While the corner painting tool disclosed in the Newman, Sr. et al. patent provides for the painting of inside corners (including corners formed by tall walls where the use of an extension pole is required), a specially adapted tray is needed to get paint onto the two pads, and the pads must be constantly replenished with paint. Furthermore, the handle remains rather rigid with respect to motion to the left or right of the direction in which the paint is being applied, thereby offering little flexibility for movement or body position during use. In order to correctly apply the paint to the corner, a user must be positioned roughly midway between the two walls (i.e. at a location roughly 45° from either wall surface). The primary shortcoming of the foam roller is the very narrow (1″ wide) strips of paint that are applied to the two surfaces. This causes problems during any subsequent painting of either surface due to the need to come very close to the adjoining surface. If the painter is not careful, the painting tool, typically a roller, being used on one surface will contact the other surface and create an undesirable mark (one that will require additional time/labor to be corrected). Finally none of aforementioned tools possess the flexibility of design required to apply paint to just one of the surfaces in a corner.
Therefore, there remains a need for a corner painting tool that includes a handle connection that allows motion in multiple directions, and lays down a reasonably wide strip of paint along one or both of the adjoining surfaces without requiring constant replenishment of the paint. A device of this sort should not require special accessories (e.g. custom configured trays) to assist in getting the paint onto it. To the best of the knowledge of the present inventor, no such apparatus exists. An apparatus of this type should, in addition to the capabilities outlined above, be fabricated of strong, lightweight materials, and be economical to manufacture and sell.